


Feitan X Reader X Chrollo

by StormyCloudsFloating



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Belts, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Name-Calling, No Plot, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M, seriously just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating
Summary: Chrollo walks in while Reader and Feitan are playing in the bedroom and of course he decides to join in.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	Feitan X Reader X Chrollo

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that there is absolutely zero plot in this work. Please enjoy!

You heard the tell tale sound of the hotel room door opening and closing softly letting you know that Chrollo was home. You would have greeted him if it weren’t for the gag between your teeth and how your face was pressed into the mattress. You would be on your hands and knees if Feitan would stop grinding your head into the mattress with a fist full of your hair, making it even harder to breathe. As it was, your shoulders were pressed flush with the bed and you were blind folded, making you sensitive to every sound or shift in the air. That’s probably why you could detect Chrollo’s quiet movements over to the bed, the faint whisper as his coat was removed. 

Without being able to see, you knew that Chrollo was admiring Feitan’s handy work. While Feitan’s methods might not be exactly Chrollo’s preference, he was always interested in how Feitan bound and manipulated you into a crying mess. You felt cool fingers lightly drag over the reddened and marked flesh of your ass and thighs, providing a small measure of relief. Your hips moved to follow his hand as he pulled away but they were prevented by the spreader bar holding your knees apart. 

“Stay still,” Feitan barked harshly, bringing the leather strap down hard across your ass. The heavy blow caused the dildo inside your ass to shift making you jerk at the sensation. Despite how kind he could be during after care, Feitan was exacting and nearly cruel when he played, giving you no room for mistakes. You cried out pathetically into the gag, gripping your hands tightly together above your cuffed wrists. 

Feitan landed a few more blows in quick succession, giving you no time to recover as the heat spread over your skin. You were shaking trying to be good for him and take the punishment but you couldn’t stop your sounds or the tears from soaking your blindfold. It was hard to tell how long you’d been at this before Chrollo came, what with your lack of eyesight. But if the ache and burn from your backside was any indication it had been a while. 

You braced yourself for the next blow but instead you felt fingers playing with your cunt between your forcefully spread legs. You couldn’t tell if it was Feitan or Chrollo but you sighed happily to feel fingers on your wet core. Two fingers moved inside you with a thumb tracing lazy circles on your clit. It felt so nice but nowhere near enough. It must have been Chrollo then. He liked to tease you mercilessly whereas Feitan was more rough. You felt the dildo in your ass be pulled out then sharply twisted back in making you whine and twitch. That was Feitan.

They stayed like that for a moment, both playing with your holes in their own way, wringing moans and gasps from you in a continuous stream. Eventually, the fingers left your cunt and the bed sunk near your head. A gentle hand cupped your chin and raised you up so your weight was on your bound arms and your chest was off the mattress. You felt a slight tugging at the back of your head before the gag became loose and was taken away from your slightly sore jaw. Finally the blindfold was removed and you squinted as light entered your eyes. You blinked a few times before looking up at Chrollo kneeling in front of you. 

“There you are, sweet girl.” Chrollo greeted you pleasantly, as if he hadn’t been fingering you after watching you get beaten. “Are you going to be good for us?” He almost crooned. 

You nodded eagerly but he shook his head at you and admonished gently, “Words, little one.”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I’ll be good; I promise.” You sound like you’re begging. 

He smiled and unbuckled his belt. You licked your lips expectantly as he pulled his cock out of his trousers. He was already hard which made you proud. He wasn’t into playing like Feitan was so that meant you were the one who turned him on.

Without preamble, Chrollo lined his cock up with your lips and pushed the head inside where you instinctively began to lick and suck. It’s difficult when you can’t use your hands and you have no leverage, but you’ve managed before and focus solely on Chrollo. 

You keep eye contact with Chrollo even as you bob and suck, knowing how much he likes your eyes on him. He likes to see you enjoying it, enjoying pleasuring him. 

You were so focused on Chrollo you didn’t notice the brush of fabric against your sensitive backside as Feitan slid up behind you. Your knees were already spread indecently wide by the spreader so it was no challenge for Feitan to thrust his cock hard into your wet cunt, stretching you in an instant. 

You screamed in surprise around Chrollo’s cock, making the man chuckle as Feitan grabbed you by the hips in order to jerk you back into his hard thrusts. Chrollo watched with his ever amused expression as you lost your rhythm on his cock, saliva dripping from your chin as your frame was rocked back and forth on Feitan’s thrusts. 

You could feel an orgasm building from the rough treatment, rising in your lower stomach with each slap of Fei’s hips. Suddenly he pulls out of you with no warning and Chrollo does the same, holding you back from his cock with a hand on your forehead. You gasp and whine in loss of sensation, your hips swaying in the air as if looking for Feitan. Chrollo looked at you gently, as if in an insincere apology, before reaching toward you with the blindfold. 

“No…” you whined pitifully as the blindfold was moved to cover your eyes again. In a split second, Feitan’s hand was buried in your hair, jerking your head back as his hand landed hard on your ass, harder than before. He aimed a few smacks at the base of the dildo. You cried out and tried to move away but his hand in your hair held you still. 

“You don’t get to use that word,” Feitan said darkly. He was right; you knew better and now you let them down. You whimper out an apology, tears forming anew. He slapped you again, “How are you supposed to apologize?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You said thickly through your tears. 

Feitan grunted and ran a soothing hand over the curve of your ass, “What do you say to Chrollo?” 

You looked up at Chrollo who had been steadily stroking himself during your exchange. Your misty gaze met amused grey eyes. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Chrollo’s expression opened into a grin as he wiped away a few tears with the pad of his thumb. “You are simply a beautiful mess, sweet girl.”

You leaned into the contact and allowed him to retie the blindfold back on, plunging you in a world of darkness and sensation. You weren’t sure what to expect next but Feitan and Chrollo clearly had a plan as the smaller man released your legs from the spreader bar. You sighed happily as the device was removed from your sore muscles but you knew better than to close your legs all the way. Much to your surprise, Fei rolled you over next in order to unlatch your leather cuffs from one another only to rejoin them behind your back. You felt more vulnerable with your hands behind your back but you were grateful they weren’t replacing the bar or the gag. You sat up on the bed, waiting with baited breath for what would come next. 

You jumped slightly when one of them touched you and judging by the chuckle it was Chrollo. You could feel the bed shift as he moved around on it but you didn’t know where. 

Eventually a hand gripped your elbow and pulled you off the bed, “Come here.” It was Feitan. 

You carefully edged around the bed with Feitan guiding you until you felt a man’s legs against your naked thighs. You weren’t able to reach out and touch him but you knew it was Chrollo who placed his hands on your hips. The two of them maneuvered you to move back on the bed with Chrollo and straddle his lap. It was difficult not being able to brace yourself against his chest but you balanced yourself carefully as you waited for what was next. Meanwhile Chrollo leaned back and stroked your thighs. 

You felt another weight dip the bed behind you. It must be Feitan but what were they planning?

“Sit up, little one. I want inside you.” Chrollo ordered gently though you knew for certain he meant to be obeyed. Carefully shifting your weight to your knees, you lifted up so you could lower yourself onto his hard cock. You sighed and moaned to have one of them back inside you, rocking back and forth as much as you could without falling. 

You bounced yourself on his cock without being asked, twisting your hips for better friction. You could have happily worked your way to orgasm that way. You’d done it before, but you were suddenly shoved from behind by Feitan so you were laying against Chrollo’s chest. 

“Arch your back and stick out your ass,” Feitan ordered almost breathlessly. 

You were confused but you complied, feeling Chrollo shift inside you with the movement. Feitan ran his hands over your inflamed ass before reaching for the dildo buried inside you. He pumped the dildo a few times making you moan and gasp before pulling it out and tossing it aside. It slowly began to dawn on you what was about to happen when you heard a bottle being popped open and something being squirted out. 

“Wait, what? I can’t…Please…” You shifted without thinking only to freeze and cry out when three cold and wet fingers slid inside your ass. 

“You can and you will,” with no further warning you felt the head of Feitan’s cock against you. He immediately started to press inside, his hand gripping your shoulder to keep you in place. You cried out as he burrowed deeper and deeper into you until he finally stopped with his hips flush with your ass. It didn’t quite hurt thanks to the preparation with a dildo and lube but the feeling of being stretched bordered on uncomfortable. Combined with the feeling of Chrollo being inside you as well made the whole experience too overwhelming. 

All you could do was gasp and make incoherent noises while your body shook from the stimulation. The two men didn’t wait long for you to adjust before they began to move. 

It was completely disorienting because they both moved with their own style, not settling on a common rhythm. Chrollo rocked in and out of you steadily with long thrusts and dragging retreats. It was almost mesmerizing and languid. Feitan on the other hand preferred hard and deep with sharp movements meant to make you scream. Combined the two of them were driving you insane. 

Having your hands tied and your eyes covered added a heightened sense of helplessness against the two of them as they moved inside you. You couldn’t help but alternated between moans and shrieks as Chrollo would drag against your clit only for Feitan to slam into you from behind. 

It was too much, far too much for you to handle. You began to cry, “Please- oh god- please, I-I can’t. It’s too much. Please please slow down…”

Feitan pauses for a brief second to make sure he had your full attention, “No, you will take it like a good little bitch. Now beg for it.” He growled. 

“Please…”

He slapped your ass before thrusting hard, making you cry out. “Please what? I said beg.”

“P-please fuck me…”

“What was that, bitch?” Another several harsh snaps of Feitan’s hips followed. 

You knew if you didn’t do what he wanted punishment would follow and you weren’t sure you could handle that as well as taking two cocks inside you. So you turned your head so your ear was pressed to Chrollo’s chest so you could better speak to Fei. Chrollo seemed to be in a playful mood because he changed his angle and thrust in a way that made you see stars and moan. He seemed to be trying to get you in trouble with Fei. That was another common game of his. Chrollo wasn’t necessarily interested in hitting you himself but he did like hearing you scream and cry. Perhaps he was more like Fei than he thought. 

Thankfully you managed to keep you wits and were able to give Feitan what he wanted. “Please! Please fuck me! I want it, please. I’ll do whatever you want!”

“You like having us fuck you at the same time, little whore?” Fei grunted from behind. 

“Y-yes, I love it! I’m so full!” You groaned on the last word, trying your best to rock your hips between their cocks, impaling on one as you slid off the other. 

Both men began to increase their speed, now thrusting into you at the same time, making you cry out continuously, overwhelmed and over sensitized. Chrollo took control of your hips from Fei so he could press you down and back, both of them filling you as deep as possible. As their rhythms began to falter, you realized they were both close to coming. Chrollo wrapped his arms around your torso to hold you in place while he and Fei fucked you with no control or restraint. You screamed and cried as their rapid thrusts forced you closer and closer to an earth shattering climax. 

Feitan put his hand around the back of your neck, squeezing the sides as he rutted into you and Chrollo ground up from below. Suddenly it hit you like a freight train. Your orgasm bubbled up from low in your stomach to explode over every nerve in your body. You had no idea what sounds you made as you writhed between the two of them. All you knew was that your throat was getting sore. Shock waves radiated through your body and you clamped down on the men inside you. You heard them both groan at the grip from your vice like channels. It was only a few more hard thrusts before both men came inside you, you couldn’t tell who was first. 

You drooled and murmured against Chrollo’s chest as you felt them both fill you with their seed, a deep warmth spreading in your ass and cunt. Both remained inside you for a moment, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms just like you. The three of you were quiet for a while before Feitan pulled out first making you gasp quietly. He reached forward and untied your blindfold before moving to release your bound wrists. He even rubbed your shoulders to relax the tension there from having your arms behind you. 

You continued to lay on Chrollo’s chest, too exhausted to move. Not that he seemed to mind as he was absently petting your hair as Feitan unbound you. After you were free and resting on Chrollo, Feitan wandered away and you almost wondered what he was doing until you heard the water start rushing into the tub. He returned to roll you off Chrollo, earning him a groan from you in protest, before scooping you up in his arms. You may have been a bit taller than Fei but he was incredibly strong, even physically stronger than Chrollo, so you weren’t worried about being too heavy. 

Chrollo smirked at the two of you before beginning to redress himself and settle in with a book. 

Fei carried you into the bathroom and lowered you into the tub before getting in behind you. You ass stung in a few different ways as it touched the hot water but eventually the heat relaxed your muscles. Feitan banded one arm around your neck and shoulders, using it to pull you back to lay against his chest. While you loved playing with Feitan, you also loved how secretly affectionate he was, especially afterward. 

Smiling, you closed your eyes and nestled against Feitan, hearing the quiet sound of Chrollo flipping pages in the next room.


End file.
